Many different types of locking devices are known. The manufacturers have developed many types of hanging locks with numbers which are opened and closed by adjustment of preselected numbers. Although these structures present some novel and advantageous features, they still have drawbacks, such as complicated structures, high manufacturing cost, difficulties in the release of the locking rod on the surface of the dial, damage of the component parts. Further, they are devoid of a spring to facilitate the release of the locking rod, and it has been necessary to pull the locking rod totally manually.
The present invention provides a novel locking device which overcomes the drawbacks of the known devices.
The crux of the present invention resides in the incorporation of springs into the locking device and to drive a slide plate by matching on the dials and the inner snare to control the tongue to perform the action of closing and opening.